


Fantasy

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 05:58:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18867148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Leon fantasizes about a fellow fighter.





	Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> Possibly a KHYML ficlet? Likely 2003~2004.

It was funny, since fantasies weren't something Leon thought himself prone to. But ever since the week before, when he and Yuffie had competed in a Coliseum tournament, Leon had found himself lost in reverie after reverie, each one with a similar theme.

It was some sort of weakness he didn't know how to deal with. Not that he exactly wanted to. He had, simply put, a thing for blonds. And the blond in question was one of the hired Coliseum goons, definitely not attainable. Actually, based on his looks, Leon decided, the blond wasn't even human.

His name was Cloud, that much Leon knew. His name was Cloud and despite never having met before, he found himself fighting beside the man with amazing ease. For a probable enemy, Cloud had an aura about him that wasn't fully negative.

Leon leaned back in his chair, letting reality slip away as he slid his hand into his already undone pants. He wasn't concerned about the mess, not at all. No one was around, and no one was going to be. Moments of indulgence were rare and Leon was going to grab this one with, well, both hands.

In his fantasy, Cloud was more than willing, mentioning something about having a thing for men with long hair. Cloud had such a slim body with hips that drew the eye. Leon was gripping them in his mind, guiding a very naked and aroused Cloud into position for the sort of quick, mindless sex they both were craving.

Cloud was perfect, hot and tight as he slid down onto Leon's arousal, arching ever so slightly. He wanted Leon to watch him, to enjoy watching him. It was something different, usually Leon wasn't so... It was a fantasy, Leon reminded himself as he slid his hands over his erection. Nothing but fantasy. So he could lose his inhibitions if he wanted to. It actually seemed to work. Cloud didn't have those inhibitions and Leon knew that.

The kicker, the part that was driving Leon absolutely crazy and had been was that Cloud had even stripped for him, despite that not being the exact situation. They'd showered in the same locker room after the tournament, and without a second thought, Cloud had thrown off his clothing and gone to wash.

Leon hadn't known if he was supposed to look or not, but he had. The images of Cloud's naked body were fueling his fantasy now.

He came into his hands before he managed to remember to come in his mind, the entire thing getting confused as pleasure, even self-given, took over.

C loud had beautiful tanned muscle, and was definitely a natural blond. Before getting up to clean himself, Leon couldn't help wondering what Cloud would look like mid-orgasm. Not that it mattered so much, it was just a fantasy, something for his mind only.


End file.
